Just Because he's gone!
by Chaos-Rawr
Summary: Think back to Shugo Chara!Doki episode 22 when Tadase confesses his love to Amu...Let's change that, shall we? ;D AMUTO tadase/OC kukai/OC
1. Chapter 1

BRV: heyz, blue rose valley here, hope u enjoy my fanfic!^.~

Erin: I hope u die u heartless women...

BRV: WHAT WAZ THT?!?!?!!!

Paris: oh she'z jst mad cuz u paired her up wit Tadagay! *in her usuall wierdmood*

BRV: oh! right :}

Erin: *growls at BRV in hur sulkin corner* I hope you DIE!

BRV: sorry Aerie, someone beatcha too it! ^-^NOW DO DA DISCLAIMER!!!!

Erin: BRV does not own Shugo Chara or any of da characterz...and if she did it would be AMUTO alllll the time...can I go die now? -_-'

BRV:NO! now on wit da story!!! oh, n' no worries Aerie u get a happy endin!

Erin: yeah if that Amu lovin freak dies!

BRV: shhhh, no spoilers! ^.~

paris n Erin: WHT???!!!

BRV: on wit da story!!!....again!

Paris: COOKIES!!!^.^

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EXTRAZ

Aerie Diox- Erin

Lalariela Diox- BRV (blue rose valley)

Leelah- Paris

---------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1~ The ugly truth (BRV: no not the movie dimwits!-_-)

P.O.V- Tadagay- I mean Tadase!

"Tadase?" I looked up at Kiseki who was struggling to eat the huge Chocolate bar in his mouth while talking as If he were still honorable. "What is it Kiseki?" "there's quite alot of Valentines day chocolates left over..." I smiled and nodded my head "So gracious and kind for those girl to give them all." (BRV: ...-_-....*shigh* Moron) He gave me a simple nod in return as I turned around back to what I was thinking before. I hope she takes it well, I hopes she's as happy about this as I am...I've never actually loved someone before and It would make me feel better if she understands too. I haven't exactly told her yet but I'm sure Amu being the way she is will cheer me on with this feeling, she's practically the closest person to me, seeing as in we spend everyday together. I'm sure she knows I only want the best for her,no I'm positive so she wouldn't mind me siding with him on this. "I'm ready, lets go"

RANDOMMOMENTSEQUALCOOKIES

~At Amu's lovely crazy house~

"But white day is just an excuse" I continued on, not paying much attention to her facial expression, as I clutched my hands laying peacfuly at my knees as I looked down. This was it, I was finally going to tell her after all the time I had I've finally been able to work up enough to tell her the truth. "Huh?" I could hear the word escape her lips with awe, then leading me on to my next sentence. "Do you remember I had two things I needed to talk to you about before our final battle with Utau-chan?...The first was about my connection to Utau-chan and Ikuto..." I jolted my head up to look her straight in her eyes. "But the second..." She nodded and whispered "Back then...I almost forgot about that" looking down at the floor while blushing madly. Why was she blushing? I shook my head and remained focused, leaving that thought. "I never finished what I was going to say that night...and when I didn't and as the time seemed to pass by it became harder and harder to tell you...I don't know if I can say this well but, will you hear me out?" She froze, then without a word or action nodded her head politely. Shoud I bring up the past events? tell her from back when we shared time together? Then it came to me...just flat out tell her. "Amu...do you remember when I rejected you the first time? (Erin: what about just flat out telling her -_-' BRV: aww isz someone getting jealous?- Erin: NOT ON YOUR LIFE!)" She looked up and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand while laughing nervously. "Heh, that did happen, didn't it?" I didn't want to make her seem uncomfortable anymore so I continued again. "Back then I-I couldn't tell you...It just didn't seem right so I told the other gaurdians not to tell you until I atleast got closer to you to tell you the truth...." Her eyes widened, her mouth hung open and I thought I could hear her heart beating in my ears, so many questions swam through my head-( Ikuto: I thought you said this was an AMUTO!?!! BRV: shhh, the fun parts coming! ^-^ Ikuto: T^T) "But as I've spend more time with you...I've realized there was always the time to tell you....because we've always had that special connection and that no matter when it is I would love to gaze into your eyes to tell you what I really meant that day..." I grabbed her hand with mine and held it tight doing just as I said I would, gazing into her shocked golden honey eyes. "To tell you that...the truth Is....I...I-I"

P.O.V- Amu

I-is this really happening? are my dreams coming true? the dreams I've longed for for so long?H'es finally gonna confess his love? h-he is! It's true h-he is!I can't beleive it! Hes gonna tell me!!!! he's gonna tell me!!!! he's gonna tell me that he- "I'm engaged"

-----------------------------------------------

BRV: oooohhhh Cliffy, didn't expect that did-

Erin: WHT THE HELL, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I HAD TO MARRY THE DUDE!!!!

BRV: hehe...well about tht...^-^'*rubbs back of head*

Erin: KILL ME!!!! I NEED A LAWYER, SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS HELL-

Paris: *covers hand over Erins mouth and slowly drags her to deep dark corner* I-Ignore her she doesn't know what she's talking about :)

BRV: heh heh heh ;}

Paris: R&R please!

sorry if i messed up badly, I am not worthy!


	2. Chapter 2

Annalisa: OKAAY! So I'm back on with this story, I've been dying to finish it but I was stuck in writers block!

Erin: uuuntil of course I came up with this idea!

Annalisa: yes….yes of course you did -_-'

Jake: Annalisa does not own shugo chara and if she did we would torture and beat tadagay every single day

Tadase: WHAT?!

Amu: okay not to be mean, but that's hilarious =)

Ikuto: true

Jake: anyway start the story!

_EXTRAZ_

_(I've changed them)))_

Alice bendria - Annalisa diox

Bella bendria - Erin yeager

Jessica bendria - paris

* * *

Chapter 2 meeting them

Alice POV

_My name is Alice Marie Bendria, and today is my 13th__ birthday, which so far SUCKS_

"_Alice can you get out of the way, your blocking my view" my dad commanded as I moved away from the T.V, I sighed. So far I've lost more then I can gain today, this part of me is not that rich, and the other side of me no one knows or understands, the oh so quiet Lalariela Love Locket, not even my sisters know who I am anymore. I can't control her, the sadistic part of me, she wants nothing more then to see people perish, crash and burn, she doesn't put up with other crap from other people, she couldn't give a shit. People always thought me to be different, my long Black hair and hazed baby pink eyes that stare right through you, pale skin that shines in the light, a voice so soft and sweet, but honestly, there's nothing about me that's sweet, all I want from you is to see you crawl up into a ball and die. NO! don't think like her! I tried blocking her out of my mind, but she can't be stopped, she has her own thoughts, her own way of life, and there's nothing you can do. No one really understands me, and those racing thoughts turned against me, making me paranoid, thinking there out to get me, everyone hates me! A little blonde chara floated out from behind me, her hazed pink eyes and soft look made me calm, she smiled. _

"_Its okay Alice-Chan!" I narrowed my eyes, there was no one to help me, no one to stop the pain, cause I don't think there is someone like that out there. "Alice, its time to go! Tadase is waiting for us at the airport. Great, not that annoying little blonde kid. I gritted my teeth then relaxed and sighed, I guess its not up to me. I threw on a fake smile at my sister Bella, one bright smile._

"_Yes Bella, Nya~" I grabbed my suitcase and kissed my dad on the cheek goodbye. I told you, no one knows the real me. The only reason I have the chance to smile like that is because of Rella, my chara. She is the happy side of me, the one who no matter how much you torture her, or push her, would always have a smile on her face. She was a tiger, fierce and brave, yet gentle and kind. As we walked out the door the ghost of my mother waved me goodbye as she hid in the shadows, a smile on her face, I smiled at her and walked out of the house, promising myself to never go back. _

_Amu POV_

_I was shocked at what he said, I felt like crying, but there was nothing I could do, if he loved her, I couldn't say anything. I was in the middle of class, staring out that giant window with gleaming golden eyes till the teacher caught my attention. _

"_Alright class, today we have new students, Alice, Jessica, Bella, you can come in now" my eyes grew wide, the blonde girl in the middle, with long swaying hair and baby blue eyes, wearing a blue plaid mini skirt and a white blouse with a blue tie, was the girl from the picture tadase showed me, it was his fiancée! Next to her was a black haired girl with alluring pink eyes and wearing the same outfit in pink, on the other side of her was a light brown haired girl with sweet green eyes and wearing the same outfit in green, it was like I've seen them before. Bella was the one in the middle, I guess because tadase told me her name. Just then the bell rang and I sighed, time for music class. I got up but was suddenly stopped by the teacher._

"_Miss Himamori-san, sense you have the same classes as them, its your duty to show them around the school." I looked away, crossing my arms and pouting._

"_fine, whatever" Just then Alice stepped up to me, a smirk spread across her face, her eyes staring right through me. _

"_Is that really the way you should act, Amu-chan?" she reminded me of a certain perverted neko, her attitude broke my cool and spicy character in half and I dropped my arms to my sides, shocked._

"_Well then, lets go shall we?" she whispered in her soft voice and walked out the door. I followed quietly behind._

_Normal POV_

"_Alright miss Alice, show me what you got" the teacher raised a hand and pointed to her, she gulped and stood up, she wasn't nervous, not at all, just was afraid they'd find out. She opened her mouth to sing._

" _I dream a lot, I know you say  
I've got to get away.  
"The world is not yours for the taking"  
Is all you ever say.  
I know I'm not the best for you,  
But promise that you'll if I watch you go,  
You'll see me wasting, you'll see me wasting away  
Cause today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this are meant for lonely people standing in the rain  
And no matter where I go it's always pouring all the streets are filled with memories  
Both perfect and in pain  
And all I wanna do is love you  
But I'm the only one to today, you walked out of my life  
Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
I'm not living this what do I know, if you're leaving  
All you did was stop the these scars will stay forever,  
These scars will stay forever  
And these words they have no meaning  
If we cannot find the feeling  
That we held on to together  
Try your hardest to remember  
Stay with me,  
Or watch me bleed,  
I need you just to today, you walked out of my life  
(Stay with me, or watch me bleed)Cause today, your words felt like a knife  
(I need you just to breathe.)I'm not living this life." everyone just stared at her, mouths gaping in shock, then they started cheering, than after a while fan boys and fan girls chased after her, they had found out her secret, one of the Bendria sisters was the famous idol, Lalariela Love Locket. _

* * *

Annalisa: Okay so i hope you enjoyed it!

Jake: R&R please


End file.
